Simple as breathing
by Lucyferina
Summary: Bella finally realizes that she loves Jacob, but is it too late? One-shot. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters just the plot.

**AN**: just a simple one-shot.

* * *

**Simple as breathing**

**_JUNE_**

She woke up again with a scream.

Edward cool hand caressed her cheek. "That must have been a horrible nightmare. What was it about?"

Bella smiled sadly and then lied. "I don't remember." She could not tell him that she was dreaming over and over again the day in which she told Jacob that she had chosen Edward over him.

Jacob's eyes were hunting her, the hurt and betrayal tugging deep in her heart.

She thought that she couldn't live without Edward, but after that day and the following month in which Jacob had disappeared, she had started to have doubts.

Jacob's absence was more subtle than Edward's one had been. She would go down to make a huge breakfast only to realize that she was the only one eating it.

She felt like she wanted to experience the wind in her hair on the bike, but Edward had forbidden it for her safety.

All the small things that she thought were insignificant they had acquired new meaning. After all wasn't life all about the small things?

She would remember his warm hugs that left her breathless, his laugh and his touch. She would recall all the times that he was just there. No words were needed, he would hand her a warm soda and the world was bright again.

She sighed and passed a hand through her hair. The ring got stuck on a knot and when she pulled she felt pain. Pain that didn't come from her head but from her heart. "Edward, I can't do it."

Edward, her beautiful immortal fiancée looked at her quizzically. "You can't do what?"

She said softly, "I can't marry you." She looked at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and after a moment of hesitation she took it off. "I'm sorry, but for as much as I love you, I can't be with you anymore."

She lifted her hand and tried to give him back the ring.

He stood up from the bed. "Bella, dear. It's ok if you want more time. We can postpone the wedding. We can go to university or travel. What do you say?"

Bella shook her head sadly. "Edward, you don't understand. It's not just the wedding, it's us. What is left of our relationship is not enough for me."

Edward kneeled in front of her. "Please, Bella. Don't leave me, we can work this out. Whatever is the reason, we can discuss it and solve it."

Bella felt tears in her eyes. "We can't. Edward, I am in love with Jacob."

Edward retreated like she had slapped him. "But you told him that you love me more! What has changed?"

Bella looked down. At her wrist the bracelet with the wolf charm was comforting her. "I changed. When you left I thought I was going to die, but I found a light in all that darkness. Jacob is my sun, he makes my life so much brighter. I miss him; I can't stop thinking about him. I want the life he can offer me."

Edward walked closer again. "What can he offer you that I can't? Bella, I love you, you are my life. Please, you can see him anytime you want, but don't leave me. You two can be friends, that's all you have ever been."

Bella looked at him sadly. "That's where you are wrong. Jake had never been a friend, he had been my pillar, my strength, the reason I could breath and live again. Edward I'm so sorry, but his friendship is not enough. I want more, I want him."

Edward seemed shocked and hurt. "I can't keep you against your will, I swore that I would stay until you asked me to leave. Are you sure Bella?"

Bella gulped, this was the moment where she really had to make a definitive choice. "I never thought that this day would come, but yes, I am sure. I want you to ... leave."

Edward gave her a last longing look and then left.

Bella swallowed a few times, she breathed in-out for ages.

Then resolutely she stood up. She had someone to see, she crossed her fingers hoping that he would forgive her.

…..

Bella arrived at his house and turned off the truck.

No Jacob running out of the door and pulling her in a hug.

She sighed, and she straightened her shoulders and then reached the door of his house. She pushed it open and saw Billy in the kitchen. "Hi Billy. Is Jake here?"

Billy looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Bella, but he isn't here."

"Where is he? Can I wait for him to come back?" she asked softly.

Billy grimaced. "I don't know when he will be back. Today we received something that upset him very much." He wheeled his chair to her and handed her a white creamy folded paper.

Bella felt her inside froze. She opened it slowly and read her wedding's invitation and Edward message. She felt anger surge out of her and she crumpled the paper. "What happened when he read it?"

Billy was watching mesmerized her fisted hand. "He went crazy with grief. He phased and run away. The pack says that he is so far that they can't reach him."

Bella kneeled on the floor. "I can't believe it."

Billy cleared his throat. "What are you doing here Bella?"

Bella let the tears fall down on her face. "I broke up with Edward today. I came to tell Jake... that I choose him. And he left, he is somewhere hurting as much as I am and I can't... reach him."

Billy sighed. "He'll be back Bella. And hopefully it'll be soon."

Bella looked at Billy and nodded. "What are you going to do until he is back?"

Billy shrugged. "The usual, watch TV, fishing, meetings with the Elders."

Bella sighed. "Can I... can I stay here with you? I can cook and clean. I'll be looking after you for Jake. Until he returns..."

Billy seemed embarrassed. "Bella, it's not that I don't want you, but what about Charlie?"

Bella felt desperate. "Please Billy, my dad will understand. I need to be here. I need it."

Billy nodded. "Fine with me. You can take Jake's room, make yourself at home."

**_JULY _**

…

**_AUGUST _**

…

**_SEPTEMBER_**

Bella pulled at her hair and then she sat up at the kitchen table. "I can't believe that he is not back yet! How long has it been? Three months?"

Billy put a hand on hers. "Be patient Bella. Jake really loves you very much. I have a hunch about the date of his return though."

Bella looked at him curiously.

Billy smiled. "Do you know today what day is?"

Bella thought seriously and then shook her head. "No, not really."

Billy chuckled."Don't you remember the day of your wedding?"

Bella was shocked. She had stopped thinking about the wedding and Edward a long time ago. Maybe Jake would be back to see her wedded to his worst enemy.

She stood up, "I need to make a nice lunch, maybe he'll be hungry. And then I need to clean his room..."

Billy laughed, "Bella take it easy. We don't really know if he'll be back."

She smiled softly. "I hope he will."

Billy wheeled his chair in the living-room and started to watch the television.

Bella started to assemble all the ingredients for the meal.

She was marinating the meat when she heard a sound behind her. Without thinking much about it she said, "Billy, it'll be ready in half an hour. I hope you aren't hungry that much yet. These past three months you've eaten like a hungry wolf too. I wonder what will Jake say when he comes home and find you so fat."

When she didn't receive an answer she turned and froze.

In the kitchen's entrance there was none other than Jake. Ruffled, dirty, with a wild look and watching her like she wasn't real.

She didn't dare to move. "Jacob…" she breathed.

He blinked."Bella?" said him gruffly.

She nodded. "I have been waiting for you for the past three months. Where ... where have you been?"

He looked down. "Away."

Bella whispered. "I have been waiting for you to return."

He shuffled his feet. "I know I saw it in the pack-mind two weeks ago."

She managed to choke. "Two weeks ago? And you didn't... come back?"

Jake took a deep breath. "I needed time to think."

Bella looked up at him again. "I broke up with him." she said timidly. "I came here to tell you that I chose you, but he had sent the wedding invitation and you had left. I... I stayed here; I took care of Billy for ... for you. I waited here, to tell you..."

But she was interrupted by him. "Don't, please Bella, don't finish that phrase."

She was shocked.

He sighed angrily. "I waited for you, I stood by you when nobody did and you left me, not once but twice Bella. First to Italy and then in the forest. You chose him over me, after he broke your heart. I run away and guess what? I imprinted!"

Bella felt her legs weaken and then she sat heavily on the kitchen floor. "You... imprinted. I ... understand Jake. I really do. I will go in your room and pack my bag. Obviously there is no reason for me to be here. Not ... anymore."

Jake walked angrily towards her. "No Bella, you don't understand! You don't have the right to..."

Bella started crying. "I know... I have been stupid and clueless. I love you, I am in love with you Jake and I want you to know... that even if you don't want me... I'll not go back to him. I won't..."

His move was swift and he enveloped her in his arms. "Oh, Bells. I imprinted but I didn't feel like I was supposed to! She was pretty and sweet and caring and all I could think about was you! You who hurt me worst than anyone. You who wanted to become a corpse and live forever with a bloodsucker! But God knows how much I love you. I want you, with your stubbornness and your clumsiness. I want to be with you..."

She hugged him back tightly. "Then have me Jake. I'm yours, until... you'll want me."

He took her chin with his big warm hand. They looked at each other intensely and then he came closer to her.

She closed her eyes and she let him kiss her for the first time.

**THE END**


End file.
